


I'm a Monster

by 01bumblebeefan



Series: My TFA AU [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Soul Eater, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Transformers AU - Fandom, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: Bumblebee is a little mini-bot who has a secret that he can never tell anyone but one day he gets killed during a fight. Or does he? Watch as Bumblebee is pulled back into his old life as a new bot.But the only thing is is that enemies from his past are coming back for him. Will he survie? Or will the sweet innocent baby 'bee be taken over by his dark side.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Little one. Come on. It's breakfast time!"_

_"Come von little von. Open jour optics."_

_Yawning I open my blurry optics and blink a couple of times to see a broad chest with black glass on it and a set of purple optics._

_"There's our big mech! Uncle BW made your favorite sweetspark."_

_Looking up I giggle clapping. The mechs in the room with me chuckle. "Come on. Time to eat Bumblebee. Bumblebee. Bumblebee!"_

Gasping I sit up and look around. I hear a soft chuckle. "Hey there young bot. It's time for breakfast. Hurry before the elite guard get to the breakfast table first." Ratchet says patting my head.

I smile and go to get outta bed but end up tripping over my sheets. Ratchet catches me and helps me stand up. "Careful kid. I don't wanna have ta pound dents outta ya this early in the morning." He says as he walks out.

Yawning I grab my denta brush and my favorite cup, plate, bowl, fork and spoon. I don't trust our "unwanted" guests to not use/break them. The elite guard has been stuck on Earth with us for a bit ever since their ship's engines shut down. Since Sari and her dad are out on a "much needed family vacation" Sari left the key with me for safe keeping which means me no helpy mean bots fix shipy ship.

After brushing my denta I walk down the hallway to our new dining room (that Max made for us) that is right off of the kitchen. I see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker up a head of me talking to Ironhide which makes me want to stop in my tracks. I try to move further back but it's too late they see me.

"Well well well. If it isn't Bumblebee." Sunstreaker says with a smirk.

Frowning I walk faster. "Good morning Sunstreaker." I say as I slip by them.

Sunstreaker reaches out to grab me but I use my wheels on heels to move forward. Stopping I sigh as I walk into the dining room.  
\--------  
Nibbling on my toast I look up at my team who were talking happily. Next month is Halloween and everyone is talking about their costumes. Max said she'd help with the costumes after she found a picture of our costumes last year.

Sighing I drink from my cup with Bee's on it until I feel someone slam my head into the table. "Oh scrap! Sorry about that! I-...."

Before I could stop myself I let out a sob as I hold my mouth. Looking down I see that he had knocked out one of my denta. Whimpering I look up at the bot to see Ironhide with a guilty look on his face.

I hear some chairs scrape the ground before Optimus picks me up and pats my back as he picks up my denta. He walks out while holding me tightly. As he walks out I see Ratchet following us while holding my food and milk.

A loud thump and crash comes from behind him but he just frowns as I touch the gap where my front tooth came out.  
\--------  
Sighing I open my mouth as I look into the mirror. "Stupid Ironhide. Now I look funny." I say as I put the mirror down.

Going over to my guitar, that Max made me, I play a few strings before clearing my throat. "Decepticons, I am humble, for tonight I understand  
Your royal blood was never meant to decorate autobot hands   
You've suffered great injustice, so have thousands before you  
I offer an apology, and one long overdue." I sing out before a knock on my door has me getting up.

Opening my door I see Bulky holding something. "Hey little buddy! Look what I found when I was getting more paint!" Bulky says as he holds out a box.

Looking at it my engines purr when I see my favorite flower on it. "Lilly!" I say pointing at the picture.

Bulky chuckles. "Yep! It's a beginners artists kit! It has some paints, crayons, markers, a couple canvas', a easel, templates, different shaped sponges and paint brushes. I thought you would like it so I bought it for you!" He says with a big smile.

I hug him for a second before I go to the middle of my room to set up the things. "Thanks Bulky! I'm gonna start making art right now!" I say smiling.

Bulky chuckles and leaves. Now what should I paint first?  
\--------  
Ninja quiet. I gotta be ninja quiet so I can get a picture of them. Sneaking up I smile when they don't notice me. "I thought it was Sentinels turn to make lunch." Prowl says as he flips a burger.

"I thought so too but when I looked at the schedule it said Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Sentinel had to make lunch but their all in the med-bay so Magnus is having us cook." Jazz says as he stirs something in a pot.

I knock something over (on purpose) to get them to look my way. They turn around and I quickly take a picture. I smile when the Polaroid comes out. "Hi!" I say before quickly taking a picture of the Jet twins that just walked in.

Running out I hear them chuckle.  
\--------  
Giggling I snap a picture of Wasp trying to catch a fly. He looks over at me and tries to reach for me from in between the bars. "Bumblebot! Wasp will turn you into scrap metal!" He yells out making me yelp.

I hold out his tray of food from this morning to him that Wheeljack "forgot" to give him. "Here! I wanted to bring you this." I say as I put the tray in the slot on the bars.

Wasp was found stuck on a asteroid that was floating around Cybertron before the elite guard came to deliver some goods to us. He ended up getting stuck on Earth with the Elite Guard.

Wasp takes the tray and eats some of his eggs. His engines purr happily as he eats. I smile and slide his cup (non-breakable) of rust apple juice before walking away.  
\--------  
Humming I put the finishing touches on my last painting. I smile when I put one more dab of paint on Ratchet's chevron. I smile and wipe my servos. "All done!" I say as I put a fan on it.

I put a canvas tarp over the previously dried painting I hum a soft tune before I sing softly. "It's been so long since I've last seen my daughter, lost to this monster, the man behind the slaughter."

A knock on my door takes my attention away from my paintings and walk over to it. "Hello?" I say before looking up into emotionless blue optics.

"Hello Bumblebee. It's time for lunch." Perceptor says before patting the top of my head and leaving.

I shrug and grab my washed dishes. Looking at my las painting I smile. The last one is of Ratchet and Optimus smiling at each other after a joke. "Alright. Lunch time." I sigh before walking out.

Just then teletran-1's decepticon alarm rang out through the warehouse. Welp time to suit up.

Rush back into my room I put my dishes in my 'special stuff' trunk then run to my closet. Grabbing my twin energon swords that my master gave me years ago I put them on my hips then ran out to join the others.  
\--------  
"Bumblebee! Look out!" Optimus calls out as Blitzwing fires off a blast from his cannon.

Dodging I hide behind a wall with a grunt. "Hey! Move it Bumbler!" Sentinel yells as he pushes me out of his hiding spot.

Currently we are fighting the Decepticons for some Alspark shards that are stuck, because of Blitzwing, in a block of ice. Stumbling I stand up and go to say something to him until I feel something go straight through my chest and spark.

Everything looked like it was put into slow mo. I see Sentinels shocked and....sad(?) face. I feel energon come out of my mouth as energon flies everywhere from my chest. Looking down at the I beam in my chest I close my optics to accept my fate. 

**_"BUMBLEBEE!"_ **

The last thing I heard before my world was gone was my team calling out to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prowl, Bumblebee/Railgun and Ultra's POV

Running over to Bumblebee's unmoving body I feel my spark beat faster and faster. _'Please don't be dead. Please.'_ I plead as everything goes quiet. 

Hurrying over I see that Jazz and the JetTwins were already there trying to get the I beam out of Bumblebee's chest. They all pull and manage to pull it out making energon gush out of the wound. Jazz drops to his knees as the twins throw the beam away. "Little bee! Lil' bee! Please no. Not here." I hear Jazz say as my team and I skid to a stop next to them to see the gaping hole in Bumblebee's chest.

"Little buddy? No." Bulkhead says as he drops to his knees as tears started to fall down his silver face. 

Optimus turns his head away with glazed over optics and hugs Ratchet. Ratchet stares at Bumblebee, wide opticed with tears going down his face. Looking down at Bumblebee I turn towards the shocked seeker clone. "I-I didn't kill him." The white clone says softly.

Growling I go to lunge at the clone before a bright white light stops me. Turning I see Jazz and the twins backing away from Bumblebee's body. Everybody backs up in fear as the light came from Bumblebee's sparkless spark chamber.

After a minute the bright light fades before a new body is laying on the ground. The bot groans before sitting up. "Guys? Guys what's.....no. Oh primus no. Please no." The bot says as he gazes at his arm.

The small bot jumps up and backs away in fear. "I-I'm so sorry guys." He whispers as tears came to his optics.

"Oh lil' bee." Jazz whispers before the bot runs away before transforming into a stealth jet.

We watch the jet fly away before suddenly everything turns black.  
~  
They saw! They saw! They saw me change into Railgun! I can't believe this! What do I do? I can't go back now! They'll never want me. They'll kill me!

Flying over Detroit I know there's only one thing I can do. I have to leave them.  
\--  
Flying down to the base I run in and quickly grab a old back pack and quickly start packing some of my stuff. I start stuffing two (I think.) sets of my dishes, my stuffed wolf named Steel, my blankie, my drawing data pad, my art kit, my play tea set, my swords, my hidden candy stash, a cookie, my spare armor, some mods and a pillow. "Wait. Where's my-" "Railgun."

I scream and aim my stingers at who ever scared me as my sight* falls over my optic. "O-Oh. I'm sorry Magnus." I say as my stingers slip back into my armour.

"Railgun did any bot see you change?" He asks me softly as he stands in front of me.

I nod and wipe my optics. "My team and the cons." I say as my sight slides back into my helm. "I can't stay here. Can I?"

"If you wish to you may. I will personally explain to them what happened to make you like this. Jazz told me he knocked out your team so he may bring them here and talk it out." Magnus says as he places a servo on my shoulder.

I nod with a small smile. "UM! Ironhide, Longarm, Cliff, Blurr, everyone! Come 'ere!"  
\--  
Standing in front of my team I watch as they all struggle against the stasis cuffs. "Calm down or else we'll have to give you a injection of a new drug Preceptor made to shut down all functions to the legs and arms." Ultra says as I accept the seat that Jetstorm offered me.

"We just found out Bumblebee was a flyer this hole time and you expect us to stay calm?!" Prowl yells making me flinch. "We watched him die!"

Looking away I try to hold back tears before Jetfire places a servo on my shoulder. "Sire how is this possible?! We saw him die! We watched him bleed out." Optimus yells at Ultra.

Standing I sigh. "I'll explain everything." I say softly before pulling out a file from a secret compartment in the wall behind the TV. "I toke this from his ship before I was rescued and I continued to add to the file everytime a new one was made for me. Ratchet will know what it is."

Dropping the large file with my name on it onto the table I look at Jazz. "Jazz can you release Ratchet's servos? He'll need them to look through the file." I say softly.

Jazz nods and uncuffs Ratchet who rubs his wrists. "Read it." Jazz commands as he pulls out his rarely used blaster.

Seeing the blaster I reach up and touch the faint burn mark on my helmet. A flash of memories makes me grip my head in pain. "Lil' bee? Lil' bee!" I hear Jazz yell.

A blaster. The other boot camp members. Sentinel. A medic. Wasp's scared face. Bulkhead and Longarm yelling at the others. Rung holding my servo. Tracks cheating on me. Rung beating Tracks. Bulky holding me.

"Bumblebee. Bumblebee it's ok little one. It's ok."

Crying out I cling to the nearest bot. "It's ok sweetspark. What's bothering you? Is it the blaster? Jazz put that thing away." The bot says.

"Run Run." I whisper as I look up at Rung.

"It's alright Bumblebee. I have you." Rung says softly.

"Sorry lil' bee." Jazz says softly.

I suck in some air and nod. "I-It's ok. I'm ok. Just....just read the file Ratchet." I say as I sit up.

Ratchet and the others looked spooked but Ratchet started to read the file. "North Iacon Hospital of Cybertron records department, Name: Bumblebee, Age: 11, Fraction: Autobot, Reason for hospital stay: Body was unable to hold regular grade energon even if low grade. Body only accepts Medical Grade. Reason unknown. Young Bumblebee knew this and yet he still drank the regular energon which nearly caused him to offline. Signs of past Sexual Abuse is visible when we check to be careful since he lived with con's for a while." Ratchet read aloud.

"That was Sentinels fault. He didn't bother on learning how to care for a bot like me so he just gave me any energon he had after I believe ten days without anything." I say earning a glare from the big chined idiot. "The other part was not from the Con's but from......I-I think I'll tell you that one later."

Ratchet glared at Sentinel and flipped the page. "Name: Bumblebee, Age: 12, Fraction: Unknown, Reason for hospitalization: Was screaming to be taken to the Decepticon's. He is disturbed and insane. He is constantly screaming for help from Megatron, Starscream or many others. He had to be chained to the wall when he attacked five of the doctors that went in to change the linen on his bed and give him food. We are going to try something different tomorrow evening. A volunteer wishes to see Bumblebee and teach him a few things.

Treatment was a success. Arcee managed to calm the mech down and even teach the little bot that Autobots were the good guys.

Four months have gone by and Arcee has been banned from seeing Bumblebee. So far the experiment is coming along well. Bumblebee has been chained to a wall for over a month now. We have been playing an audio on loop for a while and some mechs have painted a Autobot insignia on the wall the Bumblebee is forced to stare at. Just a little longer and he will break." Ratchet read in shock. 

"Keep reading." I say softly as everything floods back to me.

"Name: Rail....Railgun....but that's the name of-" "JUST READ IT RATCHET!" I yell at him. "This is already hard to do because I know what I did....what I was forced to do. Please don't make this harder than it already is ok? Please. I.....I don't think I'll be to handle it."

Ratchet nods with a gulp before he continued. "Name: Railgun, Age: 12 and a half, Fraction: None, Notes: Railgun hesitated in killing the Autobot that I kidnapped for him to practice on. Need to work on that. He was also talking to Skyfire again. I need to stop that before Skyfire gives him hope. 4 months have passed and I have already disposed of Skyfire and broken Railgun. So far he has killed 50 Elite Guards and now he is becoming emotional detached from every bot that comes here.

I was very surprised when he didn't even react to when I bought a new blaster for St3v3 from Swindle. Tomorrow I will try to have him kill something without the mind controller.

The little brat used his processor over matter trick on myself and a bunch of the vehicons. The brat." Ratchet reads. "Th-That's it."

"No. Read Perceptor's notes now." I say as I flip the page's.

"Autobot Ministry of Science Records of.....of Experiments. Name: Bumblebee/Railgun, Age: 13, Fraction: Autobot, Reason for stay at the Autobot Ministry of Science: Bumblebee was rescued from the mad doctor, Vector Sigma. He did not come out unscaved in the least. Along with mental scarring he was also mutated to having two forms. Unlike typical triple changers Bumblebee or "Railgun" must first die before his form is reachable. But once he dies and changes into Railgun he is able to change back and forth for two years. Railgun is a big help in getting rid of Decepticons. So far in only two months he has killed one hundred and ninety-six Decepticon's. We have been keeping him in the Autobot Ministry of Science lab 47B mine and Wheeljacks' personal lab across the way from our personal home in Fort Max. We have recently found that he has a rare spark disorder that makes his spark try to collapse in on itself if under too much stress.

We......We messed up. This is not Perceptor but Wheeljack. We put Bumblebee into Autobot Boot Camp and he had been writing us. All of us. Meaning myself, Preceptor, Rollburn, TurboVortex and Red Alert. Bumblebee met two friends named Bulkhead and Longarm but he also gained many bullies. One of them is even Sentinel. A few days ago Bumblebee tried to.....commit Suicide but he failed. His other form came out. We kept everybot away from him except Longarm. He was able to sneak in. Bumblebee changed back to his real form yesterday and now he.....he lost his memories. We were able to help him remember somethings but due to the point blank range of the blaster shot. He can't read, write or tell us how old he is. He forgot how to count. This was a mistake. We should've just enrolled him in school.

It has been half a year since Bumblebee has been recovering. We have not been able to stop the twins' constant visits but they are helping the recovering process. Soon he will be able to go back to boot camp.

He dropped a tower on top of Sentinel. Wheeljack can't stop laughing. He has been on the floor for almost an hour. As for Bumblebee and the friend he toke the blame for are going to be transferred to a space bridge repair team.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead have transferred to at least four different teams. Wheeljack is laughing since Bumblebee bit the last bot who called Bulkhead a moron. Although I have an idea. I will be placing them with two bots who I know will enjoy having both of them and Bumblebee will be star struck since he's Ratchet and Optimus' biggest fan." Ratchet reads before turning the page. "These are my notes."

I nod. "Correct. I printed out copies of your notes. I......I wanted to tell you but I wasn't allowed to." I say rubbing my arm. "Some of you asked how I got the burn mark on my helm well....when they were trying to get me to the medical facility they put my helm back on to keep all of my chips together. But my head was still hot so it created the burn mark."

Looking down I hear a click before I catch a dart that was aimed at my shoulder. Looking at it I see it's a tranquilizer dart. Looking up at the bot who fired it to see Wheeljack standing there with a gun pointed at me from behind the couch. "J-Jackie? Wh-What......?" I say dropping the dart in surprise.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee but it's time to come back to Cybertron. Now that your friends know they will be put into witness protection program so now just come quietly and we'll put you back in your room back at the lab." Wheeljack says softly.

Growling I feel my servo twitched. "You lied to me again. How many times are you going to squash my hope Magnus? How many more times do I have to die before you realise that YOU also had a hand in ruining my life. You've made me kill so many Con's. So many of my family members, you knew this but you still used that stupid drug on me! I hate you Magnus. You do nothing but lie to me!" I yell before suddenly I feel my stinger come out right when I went to slap him.

Magnus gasps and falls to one knee while holding his bleeding cheek. I look on in horror before I quickly Transform and fly as fast as I can towards the forest. "Why? Why is it always me?!" I cry out as I land by the river.

Crying out I feel tears drip down my face as I scream out all of my pain, all of my anger, all of my frustrations. I change back to Bumblebee and scream once more when I felt slight pain from going back to Bumblebee to soon. The sound of somebot transforming followed by a thump makes my horns twitch but honestly I wouldn't care if it was even Gravedigger right now. I just want to cry.

Two big arms wrap around me before I'm pulled into a warm chest. Looking up with a hiccup I see Sunstorm was the one holding me. Crying out I cling tightly to him. "Shhhhh, shhhhhhh, shhhhh. It's ok. It's ok. Let it out sweet little Bumblebee." He whispers as he rocks me back and forth.

Home. He smells like home. "I-I want my family!" I yell out as I cling tighter to him.

Sunstorm stands up and starts walking in one direction before using his boosters to fly us somewhere. The next thing I know is that I hear Random and Lugnut asking why Sunstorm brought me here. Home? Am I home? Hiccuping I turn my head to see Megatron looking at me and I just breakdown again. "Mega! Mega!" I say as I reach out for him.

Sunstorm toke me to the surprised War Lord before Starscream suddenly takes me. "Oh Primus! Bumblebee are you ok?! What did those horrid Autobots do to you?" Starscream asks as he clings onto me. "Oh my little Bumblebee. Are you ok? Sunstorm where did you find him?"

"Out by the river. He was crying his optics out oh Superior Starscream." He says softly as I snuggle up to Starscream.

"Your back. Your finally back to us. Lugnut! Call the others! Tell them to get down here immediately!" Megatron says as he gently caresses my head.

"Yes Lord Megatron! The pride and joy of the Decepticon's has returned!"  
~  
"Wheeljack why did you do that?! We weren't bringing him back with us! He was going to stay here!" I say in anger.

"I.....I didn't know. Oh Primus. What have I done?" Wheeljack says before his sons hug him.

"We need to find him before the Decepticons do. He's still to weak. But where do we start?" Red Alert asks softly.

"I know where. A river in the forest that Bumblebee learned how to swim. I taught him and I know exactly where it is. Come on!" Jazz says before running out and transforming.

After uncuffing Team Teletran-1 the rest of us follow quickly. I just hope it's not to late to save him.


End file.
